The present invention relates to heating elements utilized within water heaters.
Over time, electric water heater elements tend to develop scale (calcium carbonate). This scale is a poor heat conductor. The high heat flux at the heating element combined with the poor thermal conductivity of the scale film tends to cause the heating element to overheat, which can lead to failure. Also, the growth of scale on the element may physically deform the element and cause failure. Finally, as scale grows thick it tends to flake off the element and into the heated water.
A water heater element which minimizes or prevents scale growth or formation would be desirable.